Conventional clothes dryers generally include a drum for receiving clothes therein, a heater, and a drive belt and motor for turning the drum to facilitate clothes drying. It is well known that the dryer should automatically turn off the heater and the motor when the belt breaks. The prior art includes a variety of systems for sensing belt breakage and turning off the heater and motor. Some include a switch, separate from a switch in the motor, e.g., mounted on the dryer frame, that is operable to sense belt breakage and is wired into the dryer to turn off the heater and motor. While these prior art systems are generally satisfactory, applicants have discovered a better system to sense belt breakage and to turn off the heater and motor.